Pokémorphs 1: The Mew
by Spirit Wolf
Summary: Four kids are hunting for Pokémon one day when they come across a Mew. The Mew gives them the power to morph into Pokémon so they can fight the Weederpies. But they have no idea how strong the enemy is...
1. Chapter 1

This is a series I wrote under the username Rachel (aka rache01), on the now-defunct pokemorphs website. It was written a _very_ long time ago (back before the original Pokémon Gold and Silver were released, even!), and I was just a kid while writing it, so there's a lot of really goofy/cheesy stuff in these stories. They're loads of fun for a trip down memory lane, though. I've had a lot of requests to put these stories somewhere as the original site has been gone for quite a while, and now I'm finally putting them here on fanfiction. What took me so long? I have no idea.

Please note that these stories are being uploaded for archiving purposes only. I will not be continuing the series. I will, however, upload the "Pokémorphs Journal" as well (my original outline of the series, which can help give some closure seeing as the series is unfinished). The Journal will be added to the end of The Mew Chronicles, which is technically the last story I wrote in this series. (I suppose you could say the last one was the Choose Your Own Adventure story Pokémorphs Adventures #1, but that was just some non-canon fun.)

I'm also including my horrible original covers for each "book" for your enjoyment! Good god they're so awful. As a kid I thought they were the coolest things ever though, so I'm including them for completion's sake. :)

The basic premise of the series is a story highly influenced by the book series Animorphs, but set in the Pokémon world. Please enjoy!

**- Pokémorphs #1: The Mew -**

**Cover Quote:**

Rachel's going a little red...

**Plot:**

Four kids are hunting for Pokémon one day when they come across a Mew. The Mew gives them the power to morph into Pokémon so they can fight the Weederpies. But they have no idea how strong the enemy is...

**Chapters:**

14.

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Rachel. I shouldn't tell you too much about me, because they could find me. They could find my friends and I.

And we wouldn't want that.

People know about us. We're like heroes. And some hate us. Envy us. Try to capture us.

Why are we so popular? What's so special about us?

Well, I'd better start from the beginning...

"And so, as you see, there is only one known Mewtwo. The same goes with Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. But none of them have been seen for a very long time..."

It was our teacher, Ms. Mill, talking.

We were in Pokémon College, just like any other 14 or 15 year old who wanted to become a Pokémon trainer.

I was listening intently. I loved Pokémon.

THONK!

Something hit the side of my head. The teacher didn't see, as she was drawing an extremely detailed picture of Zapdos on the board.

I glanced over. Michael was staring ahead, but I could see a smile creeping across his face.

I picked up the scrunched-up ball of paper, un-scrunched it, and read it.

It said, 'Wanna go to a movie?'

I wrote, 'Yeah, let's go see 'Michael gets mugged by a Weedle'. I heard that's a good movie. Signed by your never-to-be-girlfriend.'

I smiled to myself, scrunched the paper up again, and threw it back.

Michael read it and started chuckling.

"Is my picture that bad?" Ms. Mill demanded, turning away from the board just in time to see Michael's laugh.

"Oh, no Miss," Michael said, managing to keep a straight face. "I was just... um... he tickled me!" He pointed to his friend, Boris, who was at the desk behind him.

The teacher frowned for a moment, then turned back to finish her picture, adding labels to the Zapdos' different parts.

Michael and I locked eyes for a moment, and I mouthed the words, 'You are so lame.'

Lisa, who was sitting next to me, nudged me. When I looked, she showed me a picture she had been drawing. It was a Pikachu.

Lisa loves to draw. Especially during class.

Lisa is my best friend, and has been for a long time.

I turned my attention back to the board, where Ms. Mill was now drawing an Articuno.

Class went on, and finally the bell went.

Don't get me wrong, I love Pokémon, but sitting there waiting while the teacher draws pictures on the board is not exactly fun.

We pushed and shoved our way out of class, happy to be out.

Michael was waiting for me.

Big surprise.

Michael is sarcastic and witty, and has blonde hair. He's also very short.

Lisa, on the other hand, was tall. Very tall. She is very self-confident, and aggressive when she needs to be. She has short, black hair.

Meanwhile, Boris, Michael's friend, is very nice one minute, and aggressive the next. He has black hair and is about my height.

"Hello," Michael said, grinning.

"Hi," I said. "Bye."

That's when Boris suggested it. "Let's go look for Pokémon!"

Lisa grinned. "Cool. Let's go."

I sighed. I decided I'd better go with them.

So we headed out. Out into the fields beyond the edges of the town.

Little did we know how much danger we would get into. We had no idea what danger was.

**Author's Annotation:** It's been a whopping 14 years since I wrote these stories, so I thought it'd be fun to record my thoughts as I reread and format them. The Pokémon College idea simply came from being in school at the time, imagining how awesome it'd be to attend a school about Pokémon instead. Give me a break, I was a kid.

But drawing pictures of Pokémon on a whiteboard? They might need to overhaul their curriculum.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

We walked through the tall grass, looking for Pokémon. We kept seeing Rattatas, but that was about all.

Finally, I said, "Come on, it's 6:00, and all we're seeing is Rattatas."

"I agree with Rachel," Lisa said. "You guys might be interested in Rattatas, but I'm not."

Lisa and I turned to go, but then stopped. Because there, trying to hide in a rock out-cropping, was a Pokémon.

We froze.

The Pokémon seemed disappointed, somehow. It hung its head.

"What? Is? That?" Michael asked.

It was about 1 foot tall. It was a pale-pink color. It had two almond-shaped eyes and a kind of bulge for a nose. I couldn't really tell if it had a mouth. Its arms were short and stubby, with sharp claws on the end. Its legs were so short, I could barely see them. But it had very big feet. _Very_ big feet. Its tail was unbelievably long, and it curled up over its head.

"I've never seen anything like that," Boris said.

˂Curses, I was hoping you wouldn't see me,˃ the Pokémon said. Only, it didn't really _say_ it. It was in my head, not aloud.

We all jerked, startled.

˂Don't be afraid,˃ the Pokémon said. ˂I am talking with thought-speak.˃

"You mean like telepathy?" I asked.

˂Yes,˃ the Pokémon said. ˂Yes, it's like telepathy.˃

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec," Michael cut in. "How come this Pokémon can talk? I thought Pokémon could only say parts of their names."

"He's not talking, he's _thought-speaking_," Boris said.

"Oh, well that's alright, then," Michael said sarcastically. "But... but... he's... he's... oh, what's that word? The one that means something can think on its own?"

˂Sentient,˃ the Pokémon said. ˂I am a sentient Pokémon.˃

The Pokémon got up. It had been sitting down. As it got up, I could see a bright red line going straight down its side. The Pokémon winced from pain.

"You're hurt!" I said. I came closer, then crouched down to look less threatening. "What are you?"

˂I am a Mew,˃ the Pokémon said. ˂My name is Skipper-Malf-Kric.˃

"A Mew?" Lisa asked. She seemed confused. "Never heard of them."

˂We are...˃ The Mew suddenly staggered and fell over.

In a flash, Lisa was crouching beside me. Then, more slowly, Boris and Michael were crouching, too.

˂Daddy?˃ It was another 'voice'.

Two more Mews suddenly appeared out of the darkness of the rock out-cropping. They were smaller than Skipper, the first Mew, and one was more white than pale-pink.

˂Are you okay?˃ the larger, pinker one asked.

˂Yes,˃ Skipper said, sitting up. ˂I... I think.˃

The two small Mews ran over to Skipper and helped him up.

˂Meet my sons, Bounce-Sal-Malf and Blitz-Kric-Nam,˃ Skipper said.

˂Hi,˃ Bounce, the bigger and pinker one said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Hi," Lisa said. "I'm Lisa. This is Rachel. That is Michael, and that's Boris." She pointed to each of us in turn.

˂Cool,˃ Blitz, the smaller and whiter Mew said. Then, he laughed for apparently no reason.

˂I must tell you,˃ Skipper said to us, sounding weak. ˂You must know...˃

"Know what?" Boris urged. Boris is often impatient.

˂Mews are not the only sentient Pokémon,˃ Skipper said. ˂There are others.˃

˂Dad?! Why are you telling them?˃ Bounce demanded, looking shocked.

˂Humans must know!˃ Skipper said. He turned back to us. ˂You must know... about the Weederpies.˃

"The what?!" Michael asked.

˂The Weederpies. They... they...˃ Skipper stammered.

˂They plan to start a war!˃ Blitz said.

"What?!" Lisa yelled.

˂They plan to start a war with humans,˃ Skipper said. ˂And they plan to win.˃

**Author's Annotation:** Man, that last line makes me cringe.

This series takes an enormous amount of cues from Animorphs, including the old "group of normal kids are at the right/wrong place at the right/wrong time" trick to kick off the story. You can probably guess what's going to happen next if you're familiar with Animorphs.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

˂They plan to start a war with humans. And they plan to win.˃

Those words hit us like a truck. For a full minute, no one spoke.

Then finally, Boris said, "Excuse me? A war?"

"What's a Weederpie?" I asked.

˂Weederpies are... they were created by an organization of humans,˃ Skipper said. ˂They called themselves 'Team Rocket'.˃

"Team Rocket?!" I cried. "I've heard of them. They think they're top Pokémon trainers. They use Pokémon for evil purposes. But... but no one's seen or heard from them in a long time."

˂Yes,˃ Skipper said. ˂They genetically fused a Weedle and a Caterpie, then changed the resulting creature's DNA structure a little, so they - aah!˃

˂Dad!˃ Bounce yelled. ˂Hold on, dad. You're gonna be okay!˃

Skipper paused for a moment. He was hurt pretty bad.

˂The... the creature was altered so it was sentient,˃ Skipper continued. ˂And it was changed so it had the ability to... to crawl inside a Pokémon and control it. That way, they would be more efficient fighters.˃

I suddenly felt sleepy. I realized it was getting dark.

"Something went wrong, didn't it?" Lisa asked.

˂Yes,˃ Skipper said. ˂The... argh!˃

Skipper staggered like a drunk, and then fell over.

˂Daddy!˃ Blitz yelped. He started to help Skipper up.

˂No,˃ Skipper said. ˂Leave me. They will find me.˃

"What happened with the Weederpies?" Lisa asked.

˂They turned out to be evil. So evil, they hated any other sentient species,˃ Skipper said. ˂They tried infesting one human. It didn't work.˃

"So these Weederpies just crawl around, climbing in Pokémon's brains?" Michael asked.

Skipper shook his head. ˂It's a little bit more complicated. See, before a Pokémon can be infested, a special 'Drak' must be made. Draks are special genes which are injected into Pokémon. Without a Drak, a Pokémon cannot be infested. Rattatas, Spearows, Scythers, every species of Pokémon needs a different Drak. They take a long time to manufacture and design, though. The only Pokémon we know they have Draks for so far are Scythers, Pinsirs, and Mewtwo.˃

"What?!" I cried. "_Mewtwo?!_ Mewtwo is under control of a Weederpie?!"

˂Yes,˃ Skipper said, nodding. ˂So far, the only creatures they cannot make Draks for is humans and Mews. They tried that, once. They discovered it was impossible. So they... they started hunting us. Killing us. We tried fighting them, but they are too strong. That is why Mews are so rare. We once had twenty-three colonies. Now, we have only four.˃

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked. I love helping people, for some reason.

Skipper stared straight at me, and I could see a flicker of hope in his eyes. ˂Yes, but you must all agree to use it wisely.˃

"Use what wisely?" Boris demanded.

˂It's a power. A very special power. You will be the first to have it.˃

˂Dad?! You're not talking about the Ditto Device, are you?˃ Bounce squeaked.

˂Yes,˃ Skipper said. ˂We Mews are not strong enough to fight the Weederpies on our own.˃

˂I'll go get the Ditto Device,˃ Bounce sighed.

He bounded back into the rock out-cropping. When he emerged, he was carrying a ball. It was about half the size of a basketball, and it was a clear pink color. I could see weird wires and stuff inside it, and, right in the center, was a Ditto.

Bounce gave the thing to Skipper, who held it up and stared at it.

˂I've worked on this for years,˃ Skipper said. ˂Mews aren't usually lovers of technology, but we have long admired the Dittos' ability to change into other creatures. So, I have created this machine which will allow anyone to change into any Pokémon they can touch.˃ He sighed. ˂It's not exactly like the Dittos' ability, as it is changed a little. And I have not been able to test it. But if it works, it will help you fight.˃

"Wait a minute, so you're gonna give us the power to morph?" Michael asked, sounding like he thought it was a joke. He started laughing.

˂Yes.˃

Michael stopped laughing.

**Author's Annotation:** I wasn't sure what Pokémon would be analogous to Animorphs' Yeerks, so I just decided to make one up out of the two most "slug-like" Pokémon at the time (remember, this was back when there were only 151 Pokémon).

The Draks were my version of the Kandrona Rays. I needed the Weederpies to have some kind of weakness, and I also used Draks to limit what hosts they could take so they could gain new hosts later in the series and grow in power.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

˂We must hurry, they will be here soon,˃ Skipper said, glancing around nervously. ˂They had found us, and were chasing us. That's how I was hurt. We lost them, at least for a little while. But they will find me, soon.˃

"So, what do you think about this power?" Boris asked us. "I say do it! These Weederpies seem like they need to be taught a lesson."

Typical Boris, wanting to help solve the problem with violence.

"Yeah, we have to help the Mews. If we don't, it's basically the end," Lisa said.

Typical Lisa, acting all logical, while inside, I knew she was boiling with rage towards the Weederpies.

"What have we got to lose? Oh, except maybe our lives. I suppose I'm in," Michael said.

Typical Michael, joking around.

"I agree we should do it. I can't just let this Mew possibly die and then go back to normal everyday life," I said.

Typical me, accepting the inevitable and being very calm about it.

˂Then place your hand on the Ditto Device,˃ Skipper said. He looked at Bounce and Blitz, who were pulling each other's tails in some kind of a game. ˂You must have this ability as well,˃ Skipper said. ˂You must help these humans. They will take care of you now.˃

˂Daddy? Don't talk like that! You're gonna be okay!˃ Blitz yelled.

˂Blitz, please understand, I won't be able to protect you any longer,˃ Skipper said. I saw a tear well up in his eyes.

˂NO! No!˃ Blitz screamed.

˂Blitz! He's hurt. The Weederpies will find him. He's giving this last gift to us. Please, just take it,˃ Bounce said.

This seemed to calm Blitz a little. He and Bounce put a paw on the sphere, and we each put a hand on it.

The sphere glowed brighter and brighter.

Skipper reached forward with his long tail. And I mean _long_. He reached under the sphere and put the tip of his tail in a small hole at the bottom. I heard a kind of a clicking sound. Then Skipper closed his eyes.

He seemed like he was concentrating.

The sphere glowed brighter than ever.

I suddenly realized: Skipper was hooked up to the sphere through his tail, and was now controlling it with his thoughts!

It was like he and the sphere were two computers linked together.

Suddenly, a shock went up my arm. I pulled away, as did the others.

The shock lasted a few seconds, then faded away.

It felt like I had pins and needles in my arm. Only it wasn't the type that hurt. It was the type that made you want to laugh.

˂Congratulations,˃ Skipper said. ˂You can now turn into Pokémon.˃

"How?" Boris asked.

˂You must touch a Pokémon and focus on it. This will allow you to 'acquire' the Pokémon's DNA. Once you have acquired a Pokémon, you only need to focus on it again to start morphing,˃ Skipper explained. ˂There are bound to be problems and restrictions with morphing. But I have never morphed, so I only know one rule: Never stay in a morph for more than two hours. If you do, you will be trapped in morph forever.˃

"Rat-ta-rat-tata." A Rattata had just popped out of the bushes.

It snarled at us.

Skipper's tail rose high into the air, as if he was getting ready to whip it forward and knock the Rattata senseless.

But suddenly, the Rattata stopped. It turned around. And it started snarling at something behind him.

Suddenly, more Rattatas appeared. They ran out of the bushes and went straight past us, as if they were scared out of their wits.

˂They're coming!˃ Skipper said, an edge of fear in his voice. ˂The Weederpies are coming.˃

**Author's Annotation:** You'll notice the morphing power is specifically for turning into Pokémon, not humans. Also, earlier in the story it's stated the Weederpies couldn't infest humans. This is simply because I didn't find the idea of morphing into other humans or having humans infested particularly interesting to write. Animorphs covers these things (especially the latter) in spades, so I wanted to focus specifically on Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Rat-ta-taaaaa!" a Rattata screamed as it shot past us.

˂Run!˃ Skipper said. ˂They must not find you! Run!˃

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!" I cried.

"Rachel, come on! He's... he's going to die for us. That means he wants us to live!" Lisa said.

I sighed. She always manages to talk me into these things.

I turned and ran, along with Boris, Michael, and Lisa.

But these were fields. They would see us easy if we kept running.

"Hey, we've gotta hide!" I said.

We looked around and saw... nothing. Nowhere to hide.

Wait... the rock out-cropping! The place where the Mews had first been.

We dove in there.

But Bounce and Blitz were still with Skipper. As I watched, they intertwined their tails. The Mew version of hugging, I suppose.

Then Bounce and Blitz ran to join us.

Only one Rattata was still here. It was snarling at the bushes.

Then... _it_ stepped out. Straight through the bushes.

It was green and had two legs and two arms. But its arms were massive claws. It had wings on its back.

It was a Scyther! Undoubtedly being controlled by a Weederpie.

The Scyther looked down at the Rattata.

The Rattata hissed and looked like it was going to pounce.

The Scyther raised one claw and... WHAM!

The Rattata was knocked so hard it flew out of sight.

More Scythers appeared. Six in all.

Another type of Pokémon appeared. It was a bug, like the Scyther. Only it was brown. It had two legs and two arms, and its hands had three little claws for fingers. It didn't really have a head, and its eyes and mouth just sat on its body. It had a huge pincer on its head.

It was a Pinsir. Also under control of a Weederpie.

There were four Pinsirs, who helped the Scythers to surround Skipper.

Skipper tensed up. He looked around at all his foes. Too many! Too many to fight.

Then... then _he_ appeared. Straight out of the bushes.

He had been walking on all fours, although it was clear he was made to walk on two. He must have been on all fours to hide himself.

He pushed himself up so he was standing erect. He was humanoid, with two legs and two arms. Each arm had three fingers.

It was a very light shade of gray, with a patch of purple on its lower half. It also had a long tail, also purple.

It was almost seven feet tall. Yes, _seven feet_.

The Scythers and Pinsirs were about four or five feet tall.

They sort of cowered as the creature appeared.

So did we.

Because this was the one, the only, Mewtwo.

My mouth dropped open. I was too shocked to notice what expressions the others had.

I saw Skipper shivering a little. Shivering with fear.

The Mewtwo reached towards Skipper with one hand, as if about to unleash some horrifying psychic attack.

Skipper cringed a little from fear.

Mewtwo laughed in thought-speak, which startled us all.

˂You poor little Mew,˃ Mewtwo sneered. ˂Afraid? You should be.˃

˂That is Parasecter One,˃ Bounce explained to us. ˂He is like a Weederpie leader.˃

Suddenly, Mewtwo/Parasecter One grabbed Skipper by the neck and lifted him up.

˂Hah,˃ Parasecter One crowed. ˂You led us quite a chase. But here you are. Too bad you cannot be infested. You would be quite a... _useful_ host. But, as Parasecter Three once said, 'If you cannot control, destroy.'˃

FWAAAP!

WHAM!

Faster than my eye could follow, Skipper's tail whipped forward and hit Parasecter One in the eye.

˂Yaargh!˃ Parasecter One cried. He dropped Skipper.

˂Yes, go daddy!˃ Blitz whispered.

Parasecter One looked angry. He grabbed Skipper again, this time by the tail.

Skipper just dangled there, helpless.

**Author's Annotation:** I forget where the term Parasecter came from. Parasect? That makes no sense. I remember not liking it early on but it was too late to change it.

But Parasecter One is naturally my analogue to Animorphs' Visser Three, so giving him the ultimate big bad host – Mewtwo – just seemed logical. Remember, this was in the days before Pokémon Gold and Silver, so Mewtwo was the ultimate top dog Pokémon imaginable.

Scythers reminded me of Hork-Bajir thanks to their huge blades and sleek, dangerous appearance, so they fit nicely as Weederpie hosts. Pinsirs sort of take the place of Taxxons, because they were the counterpart to Scythers in my mind (Scythers were a Pokémon Red exclusive, Pinsirs were a Pokémon Blue exclusive). Their skin also looked vaguely segmented (like a Taxxon), and they had their main weapon – the pincer - mounted on top of their heads (with the Taxxon's main weapon being their mouths, also on top of their heads). So Pinsirs are sort of like Taxxons if you squint really really _really_ hard.

Plus Scythers and Pinsirs are just plain cool.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Parasecter One held Skipper up so they were at eye-level.

˂You know it's pointless to fight,˃ Parasecter One sneered. ˂In the end, you and all your weak race will die.˃

˂No! We'll fight,˃ Skipper cried. ˂We'll fight and fight to the end.˃

˂The end?˃ Parasecter One laughed. ˂Yes, and it will be _your_ end! And once you're gone, we'll enslave every Pokémon and kill every human.˃

Suddenly, Skipper got a determined look on his face.

˂You won't live to see it, scum!˃ he cried.

VREEE!

A weird kind of beam shot from Skipper's head. Only it wasn't really a beam. You couldn't really _see_ it. It just looked like some kind of... distortion.

Parasecter One looked shocked, but then got an equally determined look in his eyes.

VREEE!

Another beam/wave/distortion-thingy shot from Parasecter One's head.

I suddenly realized: they were trying to use psychic attacks on each other!

The two waves collided. A brilliant light shone from the collision.

But Skipper wasn't stopping his attack. And neither was Parasecter One.

Who would win this struggle of power?

The two waves were still colliding. A brilliant light still shone from the collision point.

˂Wow,˃ Bounce whispered. ˂That's the Psychic attack! I've always wanted to know how to do that. Come on, dad!˃

˂Go daddy!˃ Blitz whispered.

But they were thought-speaking so only we could hear. They knew better than to distract their dad now.

The light was horrifyingly bright now.

Then we realized Skipper had a weakness Parasecter One didn't have.

Us.

He glanced ever so quickly at our hiding place.

˂Take good care of my children, humans...˃ he said to us.

His concentration had wavered.

I don't know if he meant to do that, or if it was just accidental.

But his concentration had wavered, and moments later, Parasecter One's attack hit home.

˂AAAAARGH!˃ Skipper screamed.

I saw him writhing with pain, trying to escape.

But there was no escaping Parasecter One.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't bare to watch anymore.

I heard Blitz and Bounce crying quietly. I heard Lisa whispering, "No, no, no..."

When I dared to look again, Skipper was lying on the ground.

He was very still.

I just gaped, open-mouthed.

Boris was doing the same.

Lisa was still whispering, "No, no, no..."

Michael had turned away, and was looking sick.

Blitz and Bounce were still crying quietly.

Parasecter One laughed. ˂And the Weederpies grow stronger! We will crush the Mews! And then, when the Mews are all dead, we shall attack the humans!˃

He laughed again.

The Scythers made strange roaring sounds.

The Pinsirs let out weird clicks.

And then, I fainted.

**Author's Annotation:** :(

But Skipper was my Elfangor, so this had to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I woke with a start.

Where was I?

I looked around. I was in my apartment!

See, everyone who went to Pokémon College had to stay in this big apartment building. It was even free! How's that for a discount?

But it was only free for people in Pokémon College.

It was pretty dark. Only a lamp was on.

"Rachel! You're awake!" It was Lisa. She had been sitting on the couch next to me.

Yes, I was on the couch. The TV was on.

I guess Lisa was trying to calm herself. But she looked pretty pale.

"Wha... what happened?" I tried to ask. But my throat was dry.

Lisa gave me some water. "You fainted. You know, after he... Well, after you fainted, we waited for them to leave. When they finally did, we carried you back here."

"What about the Mew, Skipper?" I asked.

Lisa looked sadly at me and shook her head.

I felt like I could faint again.

No, he hadn't made it.

He was dead.

"Boris and Michael are in their own rooms," Lisa said. "Boris fell asleep as soon as he entered his room. We had to carry him to bed. Michael, on the other hand, jumped onto his couch and cuddled up with a teddy bear. I decided to wait for you to wake up to see if you were okay."

"What happened to Bounce and Blitz?"

"I... I don't know. They ran off once the Weederpies had gone," Lisa said.

I got up, and straight away, I wanted to just collapse on the couch again.

I saw the clock. It was 2:37 am.

"That poor Mew," Lisa said. "That poor thing."

"You should go back to your apartment," I told her. "Get some sleep."

"Yeah," she agreed. "As funny as it seems, we've got college tomorrow. Well, today, actually. Good night."

She left and I went to bed.

But every time I closed my eyes... every time I tried to sleep... I would see Parasecter One's eyes glaring at me.

––––––––––

When my alarm went off, I slept right through it. When I finally woke up, college had already started.

Well, I guess I couldn't go to college today.

I showered and got dressed.

Then, I headed for the fields.

I don't know why. Maybe I was hoping to find Blitz and Bounce or maybe Skipper.

But no, nothing.

I stumbled along for a while, feeling like I could just die from fatigue and exhaustion.

Suddenly, I tripped on a rock. I fell over, but was just too tired to get up.

I had been lying there for a minute or two when it came.

It was orange, small, and cute. It was a Charmander.

It started sniffing me curiously.

Then, I remembered Skipper's words: ˂You must touch a Pokémon and focus on it. This will allow you to 'acquire' the Pokémon's DNA.˃

So, slowly, I reached out with one hand and touched the Charmander. I focused on it, and it became very still.

Then, after a few moments, it ran off.

I started focusing on it again, and to my utter horror, I started changing...

**Author's Annotation:** I'm not sure why Rachel reasoned that being late for college was the same as not going at all. But she did just see something traumatic.

I'm also aware how utterly convenient it was she found a wild Charmander. I tried to base as much as I could on the games, but always found it weird that Professor Oak seemed to have the only Charmander/Bulbasaur/Squirtle in the whole world. So I reasoned there must be wild ones out there, and the games just kept them from you to be mean.

Also I know it's weird Rachel has the same name as an Animorphs character. The reason why is extremely convoluted and too dumb to go into, but she's a pretty different person from the Animorphs Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

I leaped up to my feet.

I watched my arm as a wave of orange swept over me. I was orange!

I started shrinking. My legs grew shorter. My fingers sort of melted together. My nose and mouth shifted and changed, then bulged out together.

I was a Charmander.

No, wait! Something was missing...

SPROOT!

A tail spurted out behind me. A small plume of flame grew at the end.

_Now_ I was a Charmander.

Wow! The energy!

What was that smell? It's... a Rattata! I might have to fight.

I started running. Ah, I loved to run!

I stopped. Wait a minute. I'm _Rachel_! I'm not a Charmander!

As I stood there in confusion, I suddenly realized something was behind me...

Rattata!

I whirled around to face it.

It snarled at me and we glared at each other for a moment, before the Rattata lunged!

It leaped at me. I barely had time to react before I was hit.

I staggered backward, then lashed out with my claws.

The Rattata squealed, but then leaped again.

I was hit again, and I growled at it.

Suddenly...

FWAAAP!

WHAM!

The Rattata was suddenly knocked aside.

What...? What was that?

I turned to see.

Bounce! His tail was poised high in the air, ready to strike again.

˂Bounce! I am so glad to see you!˃ I said.

Wait a minute. I just thought-spoke!

˂Rachel?˃ Bounce said in shock. ˂Is that you?˃

˂Yeah, can you hear me?˃

˂Sure. You're thought-speaking. You... you morphed!˃

I nodded. ˂It... it was weird! I think I'm the only one to do it, so far. Have you morphed?˃

Bounce shook his head. ˂No. I've...˃ He lowered his thought-speak voice. He was embarrassed. ˂I've kind of been too afraid to.˃

˂This is weird,˃ I said. ˂It's like I'm a Charmander _and_ I'm Rachel.˃ I started shivering. ˂I feel... cold.˃

I tried to remember what my teacher, Ms. Mill, had said about Charmanders... What was it?

˂Where's Blitz?˃ I asked.

˂Oh, he's here somewhere,˃ Bounce said, looking around.

That's right! I suddenly remembered: Charmanders like hot or warm places. If they don't live in a warm place, they usually become very energetic.

˂Hi!˃ Blitz cried, leaping out of some nearby bushes.

˂Oh, there you are!˃ Bounce said, sounding annoyed. ˂Rachel's here. She morphed.˃

˂I know,˃ Blitz said. ˂I heard you talking.˃ He suddenly started jumping up and down. ˂I wanna try! I wanna try!˃

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. ˂I'm going to un-morph, or morph out, or demorph, however you want to say it. Skipper said there was a time limit, didn't he?˃

Bounce nodded. ˂Two hours.˃

I focused on my human self, hoping it would work. It did. Suddenly, my tail disappeared. My legs lengthened, and my arms grew less chubby. My snout was sucked back into my face. And finally, I grew back to my normal size.

Blitz and Bounce just stared.

Suddenly, Blitz burst out laughing. ˂Cool!˃ he yelled. ˂I wanna try! I wanna try!˃

**Author's Annotation:** The way I wrote this, Rachel seems to be in more grief than Bounce or Blitz. Oops.

You'll also notice how often Mews attack with their tails in this story. Mews are my counterpart to the Andalites of the Animorphs books (the good guys fighting a war against the bad guys), and Andalites have a powerful natural weapon: their tails. Mews don't look all that dangerous, but their tails are quite long, so I reasoned they could use those to attack until their Psychic powers develop. Except they don't have tail blades like Andalites, so it'd be more like clubbing or pounding an enemy, and Mews just happen to start with the move Pound in the games. I thought it fit nicely, because what else are they going to hit you with? Their cute little noses?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I was feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Uh, Bounce? Could you please get my clothes?" I asked. I nodded in the direction of my clothes.

˂Clothes?˃ Bounce asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know those... um... materials we wear on our bodies?"

˂Oh,˃ Bounce said, nodding. ˂Sure. Be right back!˃

He bounded off, then came back, carrying and dragging my clothes.

I got dressed as quickly as possible.

"Look," I said, sighing. "We've gotta talk about what happened last night."

Blitz and Bounce both suddenly looked incredibly sad at the memory of last night. But they understood.

"Wait here," I told them. "I'll go get the others. College should be just about ending."

So I went back into town. I waited just outside class.

BRIINNG!

Everyone started piling out of class.

"Hey," I said to Lisa as she stepped out.

"Hey," she said back. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Where were you today?"

Michael and Boris stepped out of class.

"Hi," Michael said, grinning.

"Come on," I said.

"Where are we going?" Boris asked.

"To see some friends," I answered.

––––––––––

"Alright," I said. "So what do we do?"

"First we wake up from this awful dream," Michael said.

We were in the fields. All six of us: Boris, Michael, Lisa, Blitz, Bounce, and me.

"We should try this morphing power," Lisa said.

"Then what?" I asked.

We were silent for a moment.

"Let's figure that out later," Boris said. "Let's acquire some Pokémon!"

˂We already acquired a morph each while you were gone,˃ Bounce said. ˂A pair of Nidorans appeared. One male, one female. We have not morphed yet, though.˃

˂I still don't understand why I had to acquire the female,˃ Blitz pouted.

˂Because _I_ acquired the male,˃ Bounce answered.

"I know what _you_ wanna acquire," I said to Lisa.

Lisa grinned. "Pikachu!"

Lisa's favorite Pokémon is Pikachu.

"My mother and father have a pet Pikachu," I explained to everyone.

"Okay," Lisa said. "Rachel and I are going to acquire Rachel's parent's Pikachu. Boris and Michael are going with Bounce and Blitz to find some good wild Pokémon to acquire."

We all just sort of stared at Lisa for a moment. She was acting like a leader.

"Pokémorphs," Boris said. "That's what we are. Pokémorphs."

––––––––––

I knocked on the door. When it opened, my mother was standing there.

"Rachel!" she said. "How are you? Come in. Hello, Lisa!"

We came in. My father was on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Rache," he said. "How's college?"

"Pika-pikachu!" Shocker ran into the room to greet us. That's what my parents named their Pikachu: Shocker.

Lisa pet him and acquired him, then we just sat down and talked about how college is.

I come to visit them just about every weekend, so they didn't think it was unusual that I had suddenly shown up with Lisa.

You don't understand how tempting it was to just tell my parents everything that had happened the night before. But some voice in the back of my mind told me not to.

**Author's Annotation:** I'm happy with the source of Lisa's morph. I'd already hinted that Lisa loved Pikachus, and having her stumble into one in the wild was too convenient for me. Thus, Shocker was born.

I don't think I used the "Rache" nickname much in the series. That's because it's easy and natural to say, but it looks weird in print. It's pronounced "Ray-ch", but I wasn't sure if it was spelled "Rache" or "Rach". Both don't look quite right to me so I avoided using it for the most part.

I don't think there was much parental involvement in this series. The Pokémorphs are pretty independent at this point, though I wonder how the series would have gone if they'd let their parents in on their secret.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

We went back into the fields and looked for Boris and Michael. It didn't take too long to find them.

"Hey! Don't you run away from me!" someone was shouting. It was Michael.

I saw him then. He was trying to get close enough to acquire a Mankey.

The Mankey started jumping up and down. Michael grabbed it and started acquiring it.

"Finally!" Boris sighed. "Fifth time lucky."

"Hey, it's not my fault these Pokémon find me so attractive they have to run," Michael said, putting down the Mankey.

The Mankey immediately ran off.

"See what I mean?" Michael said.

"Yeah, that _must_ be it," I said, walking up.

"Have you both acquired something?" Lisa asked.

"Yep," Boris said, sounding satisfied. "A Bulbasaur."

"Hmph, how come you got a Bulbasaur when all I got was a Mankey?" Michael asked unhappily.

"Because the Bulbasaur thought I was cuter," Boris smirked.

"Okay, let's just all morph?" I sighed.

˂Good idea,˃ Bounce said. He hopped out of the tall grass along with Blitz.

"Focus," I told everyone, and then saw my arm changing.

Lisa's ears suddenly grew out and out. She started shrinking.

Boris fell down onto all fours. His skin became a light green color.

Michael was suddenly covered in fur. He grew a long tail.

Blitz became a very light shade of purple. His ears sprouted.

Bounce's tail shrank and shrank. He grew a horn on his head.

And then there we were, six Pokémon.

˂Whoa! That was cool!˃ Blitz suddenly cried.

˂Tell me about it,˃ Michael said. ˂Hey, wait a minute! Whoa! Whoa! I can thought-speak!˃

"Bulba-bulbasaur," Boris said. Then, in thought-speak, he said, ˂Man, this is weird! I'm both Boris _and_ a Bulbasaur!˃ He crouched low and showed his teeth.

˂Can everyone control their instincts okay?˃ Bounce asked.

One by one, we all said 'yes'.

˂Hey, I hear something!˃ Blitz said, pricking up an ear. ˂It's coming this way.˃

I listened as hard as possible. Yes, there was something... Something bigger than a Rattata.

"Scy-scyther." Two Scythers came into view.

˂What about that Mew last night?˃ one of them said.

˂Yeah,˃ the other said. ˂That was amazing! I wish I had a Mewtwo host.˃

˂You filth!˃ Blitz suddenly yelled.

The Scythers turned to us. ˂What...? Did you say that?˃

Blitz suddenly charged at the Scythers. He leaped and hit one.

˂Blitz! What are you doing?!˃ Lisa yelled.

˂Come on, we've gotta help him!˃ Boris said. He joined the battle.

We all jumped in to help Boris and Blitz.

I scratched at one of the Scythers.

WHAM!

He hit me with the flat side of a claw. I staggered back.

Bounce leaped over me to hit the Scyther.

It was madness! Everyone was scratching, clawing, pouncing, and biting each other.

I climbed to my feet. I charged at the Scyther. At the last moment, I stopped, brought a paw back to my tail, let it catch fire, then swung it forward, throwing a ball of flame at one of the Scythers.

"Scy-scy-screee!" it cried as its foot was set on fire.

It started hopping around like someone who had stubbed their toe.

Boris, who had his teeth sunk in the Scyther's back, let go and dropped off.

˂Whoa, that was cool!˃ he said.

"Ma-ma-mankey! Mankey!" Michael was yelling. He was swinging and hanging on the other Scyther. He then started jumping on its head before it threw him off.

Bounce started attacking it with his horn. Blitz kept scratching it. And Lisa...

Lisa sort of hunched over, and...

ZZZZAP!

... Electrocuted the Scyther!

˂Cool!˃ Lisa cried. ˂I didn't know I could do that.˃

The two Scythers had finally had enough. They ran off, crying and screaming like ninnies.

**Author's Annotation:** Yes, Boris found a Bulbasaur. Just refer to what I said in an earlier annotation about Rachel's Charmander morph. You may also be wondering why there's no Squirtle morph. Don't worry Squirtle fans, that's coming later in the series!

In this early stage, I was still working out some of the characterization, especially Bounce and Blitz. That's why Blitz has a bit of a weird moment. "You filth"? Definitely not something Blitz would say.

And really, Lisa? You didn't know you could use electric attacks? As a Pikachu? Her line is worded poorly, that's all. She didn't know what abilities her Pikachu _morph_ has. As we observe later, their morphs seem to grow and gain new abilities like actual Pokémon.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

I stood there panting. Man, that was a rush!

˂Is everyone okay?˃ I asked.

˂I... I think I'm hurt,˃ Michael said.

˂Yeah,˃ Lisa said. ˂So do I. Let's demorph!˃

˂Or un-morph. However you want to say it,˃ Michael said.

I focused, forming a picture in my mind of me as a human.

I watched myself as I changed... mutated...

It was sickening to watch. And horrifying.

SLOOP!

My tail was sucked up. Unfortunately, the flame on the end hadn't disappeared yet.

"YOW!" I yelped.

The others started laughing. But then stopped when they realized they had sort of morphed _out_ of their clothes.

"Uh, Bounce?" I asked. "Could you-"

˂Yes, your clothes,˃ Bounce said. He quickly gathered up our clothes. We all got dressed.

"Well," Michael said. "That was fun."

"Hey, where's Blitz?" Boris asked.

I looked around. Where _was_ Blitz?

˂Blitz! Blitz! Where'd you go, Little B?˃ Bounce yelled.

"Little B?" Michael said, questionably. Then, he called, "Blitz! Hey Blitz!"

But Blitz was nowhere to be seen.

˂I'm going back into my male Nidoran morph,˃ Bounce said. ˂I might be able to find Blitz by using the Nidoran's great sense of smell.˃

He started morphing again. But the morph was slow, clumsy.

˂It's... it's hard to morph too rapidly,˃ Bounce said.

About a minute later, we were following a Nidoran as he ran along, sniffing the ground.

˂I can smell a female Nidoran,˃ Bounce said. ˂Blitz must still be in morph.˃

"Hey, how come those Scythers and Parasecter One could thought-speak?" I asked Bounce. "I thought that was maybe something we can only do when in morph or something."

˂No, all Pokémon can thought-speak,˃ Bounce said. ˂It's just that they're not sentient. They don't know how to thought-speak, or what to say.˃

"Well, what's the use of that, then?" Michael muttered.

˂Bounce? Is that you?˃

˂Blitz!˃ Bounce cried.

Blitz was suddenly right in front of us. He was still in Nidoran morph. He had a large cut going down his side.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked.

˂I'm... I'm hurt, as you can see.˃

"Why don't you morph out?" I asked.

˂I wasn't sure if it would heal this cut,˃ Blitz said.

"It should," Boris said. "When we demorphed, it healed our cuts."

Bounce and Blitz started to morph back to Mew.

˂When we were attacking those Scythers, I was finding it hard to control the Nidoran instincts,˃ Blitz explained. ˂Then I was cut, and my Nidoran brain just went wild! The next thing I knew, I was here.˃

Bounce and Blitz were now fully Mew, and it was only then that I realized something was watching us.

I turned... and let out a gasp of horror.

**Author's Annotation:** Burned by her own tail-flame already? Poor Rachel. It's a wonder she's so eager to keep using the Charmander morph.

Giving all Pokémon the ability to thought-speak was just a nice way to cover my bases. That way, if the Pokémorphs encountered anymore super-intelligent Pokémon in the future, I could just have them communicate via thought-speech.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Behind us, mostly hidden by the grass, was a Pinsir.

It laughed. ˂So, you're humans who can... who can _change_. Parasecter One will be very interested. Very interested indeed. And two Mews, as well! Parasecter One will reward me for this!˃

"Not if we can help it," Boris growled.

Suddenly, Scythers and Pinsirs appeared out of nowhere!

"You know, I've really got to go home and catch up on some homework," Michael said, sounding and looking so scared he could faint.

˂Oh no,˃ the Pinsir said. ˂You're not going anywhere!˃

Quite suddenly, the Scythers and Pinsirs leaped forward. The Pinsirs bowed forward and rushed at us with their huge pincers. The Scythers used their wings to hover just a foot off the ground, then started flying toward us.

I didn't even notice when I turned and ran. It was just automatic. I just bolted.

To my left, I saw Lisa and Michael running. To my right was Boris, Bounce, and Blitz.

I ran as fast I could. I looked over my shoulder. I could only just see the Pinsirs through the tall grass. We were faster!

But the Scythers... they were flying above the tall grass now. They were coming closer!

"What should we do?!" Boris cried.

I looked ahead... and stopped running just before I would have slammed into a rock wall.

"Oh great," Michael said. "Just great. A wall of rock."

I looked up. The rock wall was the side of a huge mountain.

"Mount Stuart," Lisa observed.

"How can you tell?" Boris asked.

"You know, some of us _do_ listen during class," Lisa said.

The Scythers were spreading out so they formed a semi-circle around us. There was no place to go, no place to hide.

Lisa and I locked eyes for a moment, then we both shouted at once, "We gotta morph!"

I guess we startled Boris, because he jumped about fifty feet in the air.

"We gotta morph, and then try to fight our way out of here," Lisa said.

I closed my eyes. I formed a picture of Charmander in my mind.

I've got a pretty good imagination. I guess I day-dream too much.

I kept my eyes closed, and ignored the fact that the Scythers were amazingly close now. I ignored the fact that we were trapped like wild animals in a cage.

Just focus... just focus...

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was the first to begin the changes. Then slowly, the others began changing, too.

"SCYTHER!"

One was right behind me!

I was only half-way into my morph.

The Scyther just stared at me. Then, it rubbed its eyes with its huge claws.

The morph! It was done!

Now a full Charmander, I pounced at the Scyther.

**Author's Annotation:** I'm surprised Boris was the easily-startled one, not Michael.

And I'm pretty sure Mt. Stuart was completely made up. I figured there must be plenty of landmarks in the world not covered by the games simply for practical reasons.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The Scyther tried to dodge out of the way, but I was leaping from point-blank range.

WHAM!

The Scyther staggered backward, but then started to look angry.

_Very_ angry.

It attacked so quickly I didn't even see it properly. It was just a blur.

WHAM!

The next thing I knew, I was lying face-up on the ground.

I saw a Bulbasaur, Boris, shoot a seed at a Scyther. It hit, and started to drain the Scyther's life.

I saw a Mankey, Michael, leap forward and deliver a Karate Chop to a Scyther.

I saw a Pikachu, Lisa, electrocuting a Scyther again and again.

I saw a purple Nidoran, Bounce, start attacking another Scyther with its horn.

I saw a blue Nidoran, Blitz, scratch at yet another Scyther.

But more Scythers were coming, and we were out-numbered.

I climbed to my feet and turned to face my Scyther.

The Scyther raced towards me. But then, it tripped on a rock! It slid through the dirt, creating a cloud of dust.

Some of that dust went up my nose.

"Char... char... ACHOO! ACHOO!" I sneezed twice, and each time, a huge wave of flame shot out of my mouth.

"Screee!" the Scyther screamed as it was set on fire. The second time I sneezed, though, it didn't just set the Scyther on fire. It blew it away!

And I had sneezed so hard, I had knocked myself flat on my butt.

˂What the...?˃ another Scyther cried.

I suddenly felt heat... heat all around me.

The heat was comfortable to the Charmander part of me, but the human part of me knew there was something wrong.

Fire! I had set the grass on fire!

˂Yaah! Run!˃ Boris cried.

The six of us started to run away. We ran straight past some Scythers, but they were too distracted by the fire to notice us.

We ran as fast as we could, and then started to demorph. I felt myself growing as I ran, and as I grew, I became more clumsy.

At one point, I tripped over. I quickly jumped back to my feet, though.

Then, finally, we were human (and Mew) again. We were exhausted.

Bounce and Blitz bounded off to find our clothes. A little while later, they came back with them.

"What took you so long?" Michael said. "I'm starting to feel like a caveman."

˂We had to be careful of Pinsirs,˃ Bounce explained.

I quickly got dressed, then jerked as I heard the loud sirens of fire engines.

"I'm... I'm going home so I can sleep," I gasped.

"Yeah," Boris said. "I personally wouldn't mind sleeping for a week."

The sun was starting to go down. I couldn't believe it was that late already!

˂Hey, thanks for coming to find me,˃ Blitz said.

˂That's okay, what are big brothers for?˃ Bounce said.

**Author's Annotation:** I like how they don't seem to care at all about starting a fire. It seems crazy to me looking back, seeing as bushfires are a huge natural disaster here in Australia. The firefighters probably had some water Pokémon, so they could have helped out and gotten some new morphs out of it, too!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

BRRINNG!

My eyes flew open. It was morning. That sound was my alarm clock.

I got out of bed. My back! It ached.

The day before, after we had escaped from the Scythers, we had just headed back to our apartments and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Blitz and Bounce said they had found a nice little cave to sleep in.

I got ready for college, then glanced at the clock.

Perfect! I still had 15 minutes until I should head over to college.

I sat down in front of my computer and turned it on. Then, I logged on the Internet.

A message popped up. It said, 'You have two new e-mails'.

I read the first. It was just this really stupid newsletter I signed up for a while ago.

The second was from Boris. Boris often goes on the Internet before college, like me.

But Lisa and Michael haven't got the Internet. They're not really into computers.

The e-mail said, "Hey Rache. Wasn't yesterday cool? Anyway, what do you think we should do about those bullies? Lisa and Michael think we should stand up for ourselves. I agree. Seeya in college!"

I was confused momentarily. Bullies? Did he mean the Weederpies? If so, why didn't he just say it?

_Because the Internet can be hacked,_ I told myself. _And we're not quite ready to tell everyone about the Weederpies._

Are we?

I clicked 'Reply' and then typed, "Yeah, I think we should try and stop the bullies. What else can we do? Anyway, seeya at college!"

I turned off my computer and headed to college.

"Good morning, Rachel," Michael grinned, suddenly appearing beside me.

"Oh, hi," I said. "Did you finish that homework?"

Michael went white. "I knew I forgot something!"

I sighed and went into class.

Lisa was already at her desk.

"So," she whispered to me. "How do you like being a Pokémorph?"

"It's annoying!" I said. "Because, see, I barely had time to finish that assignment."

Lisa went pale. "The assignment's due today? Oh great."

And so the day went on.

Michael got told off for not doing homework 8 times in a row.

Boris laughed at Michael, but then got told off, too.

Lisa got warned about her homework.

I got told to 'wake up' because I was day-dreaming.

Overall, a pretty average day.

Except for the fact that I kept thinking about turning into Pokémon.

I kept thinking about what Pokémon I should acquire next.

I kept remembering what it was like being a Charmander.

The energy! It was amazing.

And to think, just a few days ago, I had never even heard of the word 'Mew'.

Now, I was imagining changing into Pokémon.

Things really do change!

Especially for us.

The Pokémorphs.

**THE END!**

**Author's Annotation:** A pretty standard first book, really. We meet the characters, they get their powers, and they use them in battle for the first time with the enemy. From here there's plenty of things to explore and experiment with, and that starts in the next book: Pokémorphs #2: The Limit!


End file.
